The Getaway to Canada
by danielsamuels128
Summary: Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen and Zoey head to Vancouver, Canada for a weekend of fun and catching up. They even learn a few things about one another. That's all I'm gonna say, so I don't spoil anything. Have fun reading my first Total Drama fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- Off to Canada

One Friday morning, Courtney was sitting in her room wondering how her friends have been doing. It's been a while since the original Total Drama series concluded, and now every member of every single team is either in the 12th grade getting ready to finish high school, or starting life at college as incoming freshmen.

"It was such a fun time" she thought to herself. "If I ever get invited to go back there, if Gwen and I get split into different teams again, I'm not signing up".

Then, she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door to see who it was.

"Hi" she said as she opened the door.

To her surprise, it was fellow camper, Gwen who said, "hey Courtney".

"Gwen?" she asked excitedly.

The 2 girls screamed in joy before hugging each other. Neither of them could believe it.

"I missed you," Courtney said to Gwen.

"I missed you too" Gwen said back.

They both told each other "it's been too long. You knew that? I knew that. I just can't believe it" before screaming again.

Courtney then let Gwen into her house. There was a lot to catch up on.

"So" Courtney started. "How's it been since the exilation?"

Gwen told her "I've gone back to school. It's my senior year and my school is off for the whole weekend".

"That's so cool," Courtney said. "What are you learning?"

"I would tell you now" Gwen started answering. "But I want to wait until after we get to Columbia Valley Park".

"Oh" Courtney realized. "I nearly forgot this is the weekend we're going".

Gwen then got an idea. "I'll help you pack. Then, we still have to stop to pick up Bridgette and Zoey".

Courtney asked where Bridgette and Zoey are.

Gwen told them, "they moved to North Dakota to attend college there. They've been wanting to join, since we're friends with them".

Courtney replied, "that's so wonderful. Between the 4 of us, there's going to be a lot about each other we'll get to know since the exilation".

The second they finished packing, it was all clear. The 2 besties were good to go.

"Our jet should be arriving any moment" Gewn said.

"Let's go have some fun" Courtney said.

The 2 girls brought their stuff to the jet plane while interlocking arms with each other. The view of America looked so beautiful. Courtney could hardly believe this was happening.

"Me neither" Gwen said. "I completely forgot how much fun it is being with you".

Courtney couldn't agree more.

Approximately 35 minutes later, their plane arrived in North Dakota. While riding from the coordinates of their plane to Bridgette and Zoey's college, Courtney and Gwen could not believe how far up in the United States they are.

"It's almost as if we're on top of a mountain" Gwen said.

"I agree," Courtney replied. "You think you can touch the clouds from up here?"

She thought about it for a bit. 20 minutes later, they arrived at Dickinson State University.

"This is the North Dakota college Bridgette and Zoey are attending?" Gwen asked.

"That's what Bridgette told me" Courtney answered.

They were waiting outside the entrance to the dorm halls on the north side of campus. Seconds later, Bridgette and Zoey came over.

"Hey girls," Bridgette said.

"Hey!" Gwen said.

All 4 girls hugged each other out.

"I can't believe this is happening" Bridgette said.

"Believe it," Courtney replied. "I have been waiting for this weekend for a long time."

"We all have" Zoey commented. "I'm so happy it's here."

Gwen then said "come on. Our plane's waiting for us. We're going to Columbia Valley Park."

They were all too excited to wait, so they went right back to their plane.

Back on board the plane, Zoey was looking out the window.

"The view looks so beautiful from up here. I still can't believe we're actually doing this. I've been looking forward to this weekend for a long time."

"Me too" Bridgette commented.

"Hey girls" Gwen said to them.

"Hey," Bridgette replied. "What happened to your shoes?"

Courtney told them "you don't have to wear them in first class. By the way, what's that you were carrying?"

Bridgette answered "a keytar. Cody and Harold taught me."

Zoey replied "and she's been good. I'd tell more, but I'd rather wait until we get to our vacation spot."

Bridgette replied "good idea. Now, what's this about no shoes in first class?"

A few moments later, all 4 girls were sitting with no shoes on.

"Wow," Bridgette said. "This is just awesome."

"I agree," Zoey said. "Being in first class really has some perks."

The pilot then looked over and said "don't mean to interrupt, but we'll be landing soon. I put my shoes back on if I were you."

"Okay" the others said.

While getting their shoes back on, Gwen responded "you're going to love where we're going."

Bridgette and Zoey knew they were in for a treat.


	2. Chapter 2- Catching Up Part 1

The second their plane landed, the pilot told them "alright girls. This is as close as I'm gonna get. Luckily, I called a backup ride to take you the rest of the way."

After getting off the plane, Bridgette spotted their ride.

It was a van.

In it was Jennifer Masterson and Jonsey Garcia.

When they stopped, Jennifer and Jonsey came out.

"Hey girls," Jennifer said. "Welcome to Vancouver, Canada."

"Thanks," Courtney said. "Can you please help us get to Columbia Valley Park? It's our big weekend together."

Jonsey then responded "no way. You're 4 of the Total Drama stars. The hotel there has you on the VIP list. Put your stuff in the trunk and we'll get going."

Bridgette asked "Can you please help us?"

Jennifer replied, "we'd be glad to help."

After getting everything in the trunk, the girls got in the van and rode off.

While riding off to the hotel, Zoey asked Jennifer, "how are things going with you and Jonsey?"

Jonsey answered, "it's going awesome. This is our last year before we go off to college."

Jennifer added, "as much as we can't wait to graduate, we're gonna miss our high school. We made so many great friends there."

Gwen commented, "I'm in the 12th grade too."

Zoey replied, "the rest of us already started college."

Jennifer and Jonsey thought that was cool.

The second they approached the hotel at Columbia Valley Park, Jennifer and Jonsey helped unload the trunk.

"Thanks ladies," Gwen said.

The 4 Total Drama stars went inside to check in.

"Hi," Zoey said to the manager. "We're here to check into our room."

The manager searched for their names.

The second he did, he said, "yes. Columbus Towers Room 1712. Here are your keys."

"Thanks," they said and started making their way to their room.

The second the girls got to their room, they got a glorious look at it.

"Wow," Bridgette said. "This room is better than I could've ever imagined."

Zoey went over to the window and said, "check this out. You can see the pacific ocean from here."

The girls were super thrilled.

They then decided to unpack and neatly put their clothes in the drawers provided.

Gwen and Courtney shared one drawer, while Bridgette and Zoey shared another.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever," Bridgette said.

"I know," Gwen commented. "So Zoey, you and Bridgette are at Dickinson State University.

"Yeah," Zoey said. Bridgette then said, "she wasn't always like this."

Courtney and Gwen wanted to know why.

Bridgette answered, "I first met Zoey in another summer camp when we were both 10 years old. She didn't have that many friends back then. She told me every time she tries to meet someone new, that person says no."

Zoey added, "it was no better during high school. My real name's actually Molly. When I started 9th grade, everyone made fun of the retro clothes I wore. I would sometimes get nightmares about their mean ways. None of them would even accept my kind personality. For instance, I was kind enough to hand out invitations for a dance party one of my classmates was having."

"That does sound nice," Gwen said.

Zoey commented, "well nice people don't make you send invitations to a party you don't get invited to."

"Ouch," Courtney said.

"I know," Zoey commented.

Bridgette then said, "Zoey one time came to my house and we spent the night together. All she wanted was to be with friends who accept her for the way she looks."

Zoey then said, "Bridgette and I have so many friends at Dickinson State University. We're going for a science major with a minor in performing arts."

"What field?" Courtney asked.

"We don't know," Bridgette said.

Courtney and Gwen understood.

Bridgette then said to Gwen, "I heard you went back to school, Gwen."

"I did," Gwen said. "You think we will be able to stay up for a while when the nighttime comes around. Before coming to compete with you girls, I got my own telescope. My favorite activities are drawing pictures and going stargazing. My family would go to a nearby park and search for stars in the sky. It was so much fun. Speaking of the stars, I'm in an astronomy class. By next Monday, I'm taking a test on constellations, so I have been studying super hard. I really needed a break. Since this is my Senior Year at my high school, I also have to do 80 hours of community service."

"How's that going for you?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen answered, "I already got 5 hours out of the way, but I'm trying to spread it out a little, so I won't have too much to put up with at once."

"That sure sounds like something someone like you would do," Zoey commented.

"I agree," Gwen said. "By the way, how did you like the plane ride?"

Bridgette answered, "Zoey and I loved it. We never knew you didn't have to wear shoes on anything like that."

"We know," Courtney said. "It's really cool."

All 4 girls were in agreement.

Bridgette then said, "hey. Zoey and I are gonna go get some yummy treats to have during our stay here. You coming?"

Courtney and Gwen told them they were fine.

Zoey and Bridgette understood and walked off.

"We'll be back," Bridgette said.

"We know," Courtney commented.

Bridgette and Zoey smiled before closing the door.


End file.
